Currents (The Heroes of Olympus)
by HooGivesADam
Summary: After the end of the Giant's war, the assumed-to-be-dead Leo suddenly appears in the middle of camp with no memories of the past three months in which he was missing-except for one girl's face. The newly reunited Seven set out to find this mystery girl, but there's one tiny problem with that plan. She doesn't have any memories of the last three months either, except for Leo's face.
1. Characters

_**Ch aracters**_

 **Emily Rudd** as **Rose Révmata**

.

 **Jake T. Austin** as **Leo Valdez**

.

 **Logan Lerman** as **Percy Jackson**

.

 **Britt Robertson** as **Annabeth Chase**

.

 **Kelsey Chow** as **Piper McLean**

.

 **Alexander Ludwig** as **Jason Grace**

.

 **Ryan Potter** as **Frank Zhang**

.

 **Zendaya Coleman** as **Hazel Levesque**

.

 **Skandar Keynes** as **Nico DiAngelo**

.

 **Lucy Hale** as **Reyna Ramírez-Arellano**

.

 **Jane Levy** as **Rachel Elizabeth Dare**


	2. Prologue: Our Not-So-Dead Friend

**Prologue: Our Not-So-Dead Friend Comes to Dinner**

 ** _3rd POV_**

"Alright everyone, attention please." Chiron's voice called across the dining pavilion as he stood near the head table, Reyna standing next to him.

The conversation in the room pattered off, and all the demigods looked up at the two leaders with interest, curious as to what they were going to say. But, seven of the watching demigods weren't interested at all. In fact, they were dreading the praetor and centaur's words. Not because of the content, but because of the feelings and memories that they would resurface.

"First of all, I would like to once again welcome the demigods of Camp Jupiter to Camp Halfblood." Chiron smiled and there was a bit of applause at his words. The tension that had existed before and during the Giant's war was practically nonexistent, the two camps had definitely come a long way.

"Now, before we get to the war games, we have a more serious announcement." Chiron continued, and some of the campers faces went grim with recognition.

"Today, as you all know, is the three month anniversary of the defeat of Gaea," Reyna's words seemed to boom throughout the silent area, "But more importantly, it is the anniversary of the day that one brave demigod gave his life to save us all: Leo Valdez."

A few eyes flashed to one of the tables, where several demigods sat; three girls and four boys. But these weren't just any demigods. No, they were 'The Seven', or at least, they used to be.

 ** _._**

 ** _A/N_ _THIS WILL BE THE ONLY PART THAT WILL BE THIS SAD, SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT THIS IN FURTHER CHAPTERS! ***_ _SKIP THIS PART IF YOU ARE HIGHLY EMOTIONAL OR ARE DEPRESSED EASILY! IT IS NOT ESSENTIAL TO THE PLOT! IF SKIPPING, GO UNTIL YOU SEE THE NEXT SET OF BOLDED WORDS! THANK YOU!_**

 ** _._**

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, was staring at the table, his arm curled around his girlfriend. He thought about how he had sacrificed himself to save them all, and how the son of Hephaestus was just another person who had given their life to save him. Beckendorf, Silena, now Leo...

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, was staring straight ahead at nothing in particular, trying to convince herself that there was nothing she could have done, but the nasty thoughts kept swimming back nonetheless. She was the supposed brains of the quest. So why couldn't she of thought of a way to save him? Why couldn't she of been smarter? Maybe then Leo wouldn't be gone...

Frank Zhang, son of Mars, was struggling to keep his face blank. At first, he had been wary of Leo due to his resemblance to Hazel's old flame: Sammy. But now, he would do anything to bring the fire-user back. It was like losing his mother all over again...

Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades, was glaring down at his lap. He had tried to go down the Underworld and talk to Leo to give the others some closure, but something had blocked him from entering. He hadn't told the others- the mention of their lost friend would re open wounds- but he was doing some investigating on his own. Whatever had done this would pay, he was going to find Leo. No matter what, these people meant a lot to him, and he was going to figure this out...

Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, was holding back tears. She had gone along with Leo's plan and kept it secret and his request, but she didn't know that he wouldn't make it out alive. They couldn't even find a body amongst the flaming wreckage of the Argo II. If she hadn't listened, maybe Leo would still be alive...

Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, was staring blankly out at the forest. He should've known, he should've done something. To storm or fire the world must fall... It should have been him. He should've been the one. He didn't consider Leo his best friend, he considered him his brother, and now he was gone...

Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, was attempting to keep her face blank. Leo. He was always so full of life, cracking jokes even in the darkest of times, and making them smile. Without Leo, she felt like a piece had been taken out of her puzzle, and there was nothing she could do to get him back...

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N_**

 ** _A/N SAD PART OVER! YOU CAN NOW CONTINUE!_**

 ** _A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N_**

 ** _._**

"Now, we would like to-" Chiron began, but suddenly a body appeared in the middle of the dining pavilion, directly on top of the table where the seven demigods sat. They stared disbelievingly at the figure that had seemingly come from thin air.

"L-Leo?" Piper gasped out right before the son of Hephaestus fell forwards, only for him to be caught by a pair of arms.

"We have to get him to the infirmary!" Frank shouted when no one moved after a few seconds. The rest of the seven at the table seemed to come back to life and moved into action to helped Frank get Leo out of the room and to the infirmary.

"Keep them under control the best you can." Chiron stated to a wide eyed Reyna before rushing off to follow the demigods, who would surely require someone with extreme medical skills.

"Well, it appears that Leo is back." Reyna stated as calmly as she could, "Now, no one panic an-"

So, of course, the pavilion erupted into chaos.


End file.
